You Weren't Fast Enough
by ShiroKAGE54
Summary: It's almost 1 year since Izuku Midoriya has been kidnapped, Bakugou already gave up on searching him, Izuku was dead, atleast that's what Bakugou thought.


**WARNING: This fanfic contain foul language, grammars, gay ships, original characters and dark themes.** **If you're easily offended by one of those that i have mentioned, i highly recommend for you not to read this abomination to avoid any arguments and fights.** **You have been WARNED.**

 ** _"Kacchan, if i was kidnapped... Will you save me?"_** ** _"The fuck are you talking about, of fucking course i would.. Why so sudden?"_** ** _"Oh nothing... I just had a feeling that.. We won't be together for long"_** ** _"Tch.. Don't think like that you shitty Deku"_** ** _"Haha.. Sorry"_** ** _\--_**

Bright crimson red eyes stares into a mirror with full frustration at the reflection infront of him, why was he frustrated? That is yet to be answered...

"Fucking damnit- you piece of weak ass little shit!!" Bakugo yelled out, hatred- anger clear as day in his voice as he punched the mirror 'till it shattered.

"Woah woah Bakubro! Chill!! You're hurting yourself!" Interrupt Kirishima as he grab on to Bakugou's now bleeding hand.

"SHUT UP- It's my fucking fault okay?! If i wasn't so fucking full of myself on that day.. He would still- He would still be here.." Bakugou said, his voice gone quieter and shakier as he speak, tears were forming in his bright crimson red eyes.

Kirishima look at his fragile friend with pity and concern, he hugged Bakugou in order to calm him down a bit "Bakubro.. You know that ain't true... It's not your fault- no.. It's not JUST your fault, it's all of us faults..." Kirishima said in a soft voice.

"Im sure it's not over yet.. We could still find him, it's not too late" Kirishima broke the hug and stares into the now teary Bakugou with a stare full of determination.

Bakugou snickered, smiles sadly "you know that's not true right? Don't you even realize how many months has it been?"

Kirishima frowned at Bakugou's words, "Baku- Katsuki! Stop it, there's still hope!" He said grabbing on to Bakugou's shoulders.

Bakugou shrugged off Kirishima's hands from his shoulders, he lowered his head and his eyes darkened, "dream all you want shitty hair... It's been over 5 months, worse it's almost 1 year since he got kidnapped... Im done hoping after fucking 3 months... He's dead okay? Deku is fucking _dead_..." He said, as he walked away from Kirishima.

Kirishima could only look as his friend walk away, he feel so disappointed but at the same time... Bakugou might be right, until this day there's still no lead on Izuku's whereabout, all the police already starting to give up, the pro heroes have been restless for the past few months, and All might... Toshinori Yagi have been attacked with a never ending guilt, he didn't know what to do, he didn't know how to face the missing freckle boy's mother.

Inko Midoriya.. A very kind woman, when she heard that her sweet baby son have been kidnapped, she didn't know how to react... She wanted to scream, to blame herself for not noticing sooner that her son was always in danger, she thought that being left by her husband was enough, she thought that her son wouldn't leave, but in the end... Her son did leave, and now she's alone, where can she spread her love to now?

 ** _[Night] [Sunday]_** ** _{08:40 PM}_**

"KYA- please let me go!! Don't touch me!!" A scream, it sounds like a woman could be heard in the middle of a dark street.

"Aww come on lil' kitty, play with me for a bit will ya?" A man in his 30 said, he was pinning a woman with a gorgeous yellow hair to the wall, licking his lips as he travel his hand around the woman's body.

The woman gave a shriek and struggling to break free from the man grip, "SOMEONE- ANYONE PLEASE, HELP ME!!" She screamed.

The man grew tired of the woman's scream and close her mouth with his hand, "you're such an annoying little kitty aren't you?"

"OY YOU _FUCK"_ yelled out a new voice from behind the man.

"Huh?" The man looked behind him and saw a teenager with a spiky ash blonde hair, "what a brat like you doing here? Leave now, this is adults business" He said gesturing his arm to make the teenager leave.

"Well same fucking here, what a disgusting fat and perverted pig doing here?! This is my fucking business!" The blonde said walking closer to the man.

"HUH?! I'LL TEACH YOU BR-" The man stopped mid sentence as he look closer to the boy's face.

"Im gonna fucking blow your face if you don't fucking leave now" The blonde said, both of his hands was sparkling with little explosion.

"Y-you are..." The man stuttered.

"Sup, im fucking Bakugou Katsuki the number one student in goddamn Yuuei, wanna fucking _go?"_ Bakugou said smirking a bit evilly.

"G-GAH! Forgive me! Im leaving now!!" The man said as he ran away.

"Tch- fucking pussy.." Bakugou said as he stares at the run away man.

"U-uhm, thank you very much for saving me young boy.." The woman suddenly said.

"Huh? Oh yeah" Bakugou said scratching the back of his head.

"My name is Ray Kurogaki, it is a pleasure to meet the best student from Yuuei" Ray said bowing down.

"A- wait you don't need to fucking bow..!" Bakugou tried to make the older woman stop bowing down.

"Haha.. It is fine, after all i owe you for saving me... Is there anything you need?" Ray stopped bowing down and asked Bakugou.

"What's your quirk?" Bakugou asked back.

"My quirk? Well... I could see a slight glimp of a person future..." Ray said crossing her arms.

"That sounds neat.. What's your limit?"

"I could only see the future of a few day after.. It's not very long at all" She explain, a bit disappointed with her own quirk.

"Do you perhaps want me to look at yours?" Ray asked.

"Huh? I.. I guess so..?" Bakugou hesitate whether or not he wants to.

"Alright then! Stand still" Ray said as she put both of her hands on Bakugou's head, she closed her eyes and start to activate her quirk.

Bakugou stayed still and felt a bit light headed for a few second but then stopped when Ray opened her eyes, her face was... Not quite happy, in fact she was frowning.

"What's wrong..?" Bakugou looked at the frowning woman with worries, what did she see?

"I- it seems like you're about to die.." Ray said sadly looking down.

"..h-huh? IS THIS SOME KIND OF A FUCKING JOKE?!" Bakugou snapped, there's no way he's about to die right?

"N-no.. Im being serious... I saw that you were in a middle of a mess, you were frozen in place... And someone is.. A boy in your age is pointing a gun at you.." Ray explains.

"Why am i fucking frozen in place???" Bakugou asked, as someone that is aggressive and dreamt to be the number 1 hero, why would he be frozen in place? Was he scared or..?

"It looks like you knew the boy... You even called out his name when he... He pulled the trigger" Ray looked down, she knew who was the boy... She wanted to say his name but she hesitate to do so, how will Bakugou react?

"Tell me who it is!" Bakugou demand, someone he know? Who could it be? If it made him frozen in place it musten have be someone he never expect.

"Im not sure if you're ready..." Ray look into Bakugou's eyes, she's still unsure.

"Fuck it! Im not some fucking coward, just tell me who it is!!"

"Im still unsure.. After all.. This boy is someone you hold dear inside your heart..." Ray said.

"Someone that i hold dear..? Who the fu- wait.. No- no way, it's not him..?" Bakugou said, looking quite terrified.

"Im sorry... But whoever you're thinking.. Is the boy" Ray said.

"No way... Deku..? H- he's alive..?" Bakugou said, if it was true, he doesn't know whether or not he should feel happy to hear that Izuku is alive, but why is he pointing a gun at Bakugou? Why is he trying to kill him?

[To be Continued]

Yuppppp that's the 1st chapter, hope ya liked it... Dw about Ray, she ain't gonna be in the fanfic for long, i only add her for the sake of this part-


End file.
